Zombie (Treyarch)
|-|Original Nazi Zombies= |-|Crusader Zombies= |-|Templar Zombies= |-|Electric Zombies= |-|Napalm Zombies= |-|Shrieker Zombies= |-|Cosmonaut Zombie= |-|Panzersoldat= |-|Thrashers= |-|Russian Mangler= Summary Zombies are deceased humans that have been reanimated by various means and serve as the primary antagonistic force of the Call of Duty Zombies series. They are a by-product of Element 115 radiation, that has mutated the cells of a dead human being. Each zombie is somewhat guided/controlled by whatever entity has their soul inside of the M.P.D. While zombies exhibit a variety of features and behaviors depending on their location, some formerly-human undead prove to be an almost entirely different monster. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B | Unknown | At least 9-B | At least 9-B | 9-B Name: Zombie, The Undead, Freakbags (By Dempsey), Hellpigs (By Nikolai), Demons (By Takeo), Minions (By Richtofen) Origin: Call of Duty: Zombies Gender: Varies Age: Varies Population: Unknown, however in cases like the original timeline they had overwhelmed the Earth Classification: Zombie, Mutation Powers and Abilities: |-|Nazi/Templar Zombies= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 7, and 8), Resurrection, Corruption, High Pain Tolerance, and Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3) (Unaffected by the vacuum of space and does not require rest) |-|Electric Zombies= Same as before, plus Electricity Manipulation |-|Napalm Zombies= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 7) High Pain Tolerance, Aura (Has a passive fire aura that burns people if they are too close), Fire Manipulation, Self-Destruction (Should someone get too close, they will explode violently and leave a small patch of napalm upon death), and likely Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3) (Normal zombies are unaffected by the vacuum of space and do not require rest) |-|Shrieker Zombies= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 7) High Pain Tolerance, Sound Manipulation (Their screams can temporarily deafen and disorient players) and likely Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3) (Normal zombies are unaffected by the vacuum of space and do not require rest) |-|Cosmonaut Zombie= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 4 and 7; Will resurrect itself if killed) High Pain Tolerance, Power Nullification (Should an Astronaut grab and damage a player, it will steal a random perk if they have any), Teleportation (When they headbutt a player, the Astronaut teleports them to a random location), Vibration Manipulation (Releases a shockwave strong enough to kill any zombies that are nearby upon death), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3) (Unaffected by the vacuum of space and does not require rest) |-|Panzersoldat= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 7) High Pain Tolerance, Fire Manipulation (Via Flamethrower), Electricity Manipulation (Can fire electrical harpoons), Flight (Via Jetpack) and likely Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3) (Normal zombies are unaffected by the vacuum of space and do not require rest) |-|Thrashers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 7) High Pain Tolerance, Biological Manipulation (Passively releases fungal spores that are capable of transforming victims into Thrashers), Absorption (Can devour people and absorb them into their body), Plant Manipulation, Berserk Mode (If the spores are damaged, it will fly into a rage and start sprinting), and likely Self-Sustenance (Type 3) |-|Russian Manglers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 7) High Pain Tolerance, Weapon Mastery (Wields a sickle and a shock cannon), Energy Projection (Can shoot energy blasts with their cannons), Berserk Mode (If damaged enough, will fly into a rage and start sprinting), likely Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3) (Normal zombies are unaffected by the vacuum of space and do not require rest) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can easily knock out people like Nikolai in two to three hits, can tear off heads from fresh corpses after the zombie had been imprisoned and decayed for centuries) | Wall level (Their explosions can kill players, even if they have Juggernog) | Unknown (They do not damage players directly, they merely steal perks and teleport to a random location) | At least Wall level (Considerably superior to normal zombies. Can down players with Juggernog in 2 hits) | At least Wall level (Comparable to Panzersoldats. Can down players with Juggernog in 2 hits) | Wall level (Superior to normal zombies but inferior to Panzersoldats and Thrashers) Speed: Ranges from Below Average Human to Peak Human (Crawlers can do nothing more than crawl while some zombies will either shamble or break into a full sprint. Shrieker Zombies in particular are extremely fast, being able to outrun players even with Stamin-Up) | Below Average Human (They only walk in a slow pace) | Below Average Human (Walks in a slow pace, and is probably slower due to zero-gravity) | Peak Human (Despite being in heavy armor, they can easily keep up with players) | Varies from Below Average Human to Peak Human (They will start off at shambling speeds, but when angered will sprint with surprising speed) | Varies from Below Average Human to Peak Human (As stated by SOPHIA, their greatest weakness is that they are extremely slow, but if enraged will break into a sprint) Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human (A regular zombie easily lifted George A. Romero) | Unknown | Unknown | Superhuman (Should be far stronger than a normal zombie) | Superhuman (Far stronger than a normal zombie) | Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class | Unknown | At least Wall Class | At least Wall Class | Wall Class Durability: Likely Wall level (Can easily shrug off most shots by normal weapons although can still be damaged by them, immortality makes them slightly harder to kill) | At least Wall level (Is far more durable than other zombies) | At least Wall level (Is more durable than normal zombies) | At least Wall level (Vastly superior to zombies), possibly Small Building Level (Can tank Ray Gun and Ray Gun Mark II shots) | Wall level (Stronger than normal zombies, but they have a critical weakness in their spores) | Wall level (More durable than normal zombies) Stamina: Appears to be unlimited, as all zombies will chase players relentlessly until they die or the player does. Range: Human Melee Range, Extended Melee Range for Shriekers | Human Melee Range | Human Melee Range | Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with Flamethrowers and shock cannon, tens of meters with grappling claw | Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range normally, dozens of meters with cannon Standard Equipment: None notable | None notable | P.E.S Suit | Panzer Armor, Flamethrower, Jetpack, Grappling Hook, and Shock Cannons | None notable | Sickle, Armor, and Cannon Intelligence: ''' Animalistic. While zombies retain some vestiges of human behaviour and intelligence, such as shouting the words "Sam" when attacking the player or "Monkey" when presented with a Monkey Bomb, and Nazi zombies sometimes appear to goose step, and the Russian Zombies from Ascension will sometimes roll or sidestep to avoid being shot, they are mainly driven only by base instinct and are controlled by the Demonic Announcer. They are easily distracted by loud noises and can be lured away with monkey bombs, and they do not appear to notice active traps and will willingly fling themselves through it, killing themselves. '''Weaknesses: Can be distracted (monkey bombs, Lil’ Arnie etc), drops power-ups that could benefit attackers, struggle to move in Zero G environments. Other zombies can die from the effects from the Napalm and Astronaut Zombies' death, the Panzersoldats weakness is its helmet, the Thrashers can be killed easily by shooting all of its spores, and Russian Manglers can be disabled by shooting their arm cannons. Feats: *Can sometimes survive for a small amount of time without a head. *Can spread infection by biting, or exposure to element 115. *When destroying both of a zombie's legs, the zombie can crawl at quite high speeds. *Can leap about 4 meters high despite only having arms and no legs. Key: Normal, Crusader/Templar, Electric, and Shrieker Zombies | Napalm Zombies | Cosmonaut Zombies | Panzersoldat | Thrasher | Russian Mangler Soldiers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Mutants Category:Horror Characters Category:Radiation Users Category:Immortals Category:Game Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Undead Category:Fire Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Activision Category:Tier 9 Category:Zombies